The red Merc
by Spartan036
Summary: Another Ruby Rose falls from the sky after an accident, will the beacon academy students accept her or use her?
1. We were a team

Yang looked at the picture they had prior to entering Professor Xavier's school for the gifted. She remembered the adventures she had with Weiss and Ruby, they also made a new friend, the daughter of Spider-man: Blake. The blonde remembered the ridicule they faced of being mutants, she always scared them away by using her pyro-kinetic abilities but caused more trouble when they called the police while Ruby tried killing herself because of being mocked bad part is that she has healing factor and can't die no matter what even when her head gets torn off. Weiss was the crabby one, sharpened her claws when someone hits on her, her surname is unknown due to the fact she was found in the woods of Germany like Ruby, she has a healing factor but somehow, her claws are of adamantium, a powerful yet rare element.

Now they are just memories, Weiss left after the genosha incident while Ruby became a crazed, wise-cracking, gun-toting mercenary meanwhile Blake and her are still in contact. When the two left, she decided to join the X-men, it was difficult decision at first but she wanted to do something in her life that meant something to her. She puts away the picture and walks off passing by some dorms.

"Yang Xiao long, please report to the command room" blared the speaker. She nods and heads off to the command room, the blonde spots the TV showing that there have been Mutant uprisings around the world. She opens the door to see professor Xavier looking at the TV.

"I see you miss them." she forgot he could read her mind.

"Indeed sir but I have accepted their absence aside from Blake."

"I'm afraid this will put your old team back together: Ruby has been kidnapped"

Yang froze. The thoughts raced in her head, Ruby may have been crazy but she still cared about her sister.

"She has been kidnapped by Ms Sinister."

Yang knew about Ms Sinister, she was once Pyrrha Nikos, a researcher that worked for Oscorp in 1967, she became corrupt when her work became more dark and threatened the safety of others, most of them involved mutants who were kidnapped from orphanges to get their cells through via lethal injection. She then realized that mutants were a next-stage of humanity and decided to make a pact with Apocalypse and ended up like Mr Sinister. After Sinister was slain by Weiss, she became the leader of the marauders.

"Intentions are unknown but it may have involved Ruby stealing something."

Yang is silent.

"I know what your thinking...Are you sure?"

"Yes...I'm putting my team back together."

* * *

**Anchorage, Alaska**

Weiss Howlett wakes up on her usual napping place, a makeshift bed next to a radio she hot-wired inside a cave. She realizes she ran out of food and grabs her green jacket and walks down to the woods. Weiss passes by tree's with her claw marks on them, most them torn in half. A bear looks at her and greets her by nodding his head. Weiss smiles warmly at the bear knowing it won't harm her.

After traversing the woods, she enters the town. So far everyone thinks she's a hermit although they are right about that, the Genosha incident made her feel no mutant was safe. She passes by two men carrying a mirror which she saw her reflection, nothing new, just a simple pony tail and slightly dirty hair which made it look like it was gray. Weiss enters the grocery, so far she has $20,000 as reward from the Schnee corporation, after she saved their son from a group of terrorists. At first she didn't accept the money but she realized that its going to be needed. Weiss saw a lot of deaths in her life, from fighting in the civil war disguised as a man with the union, doing the same in WW2 as an intelligence officer except with no disguise at first the axis thought it was a joke until she feminised one of their soldiers with her claws, she worked alongside Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers and her future-adoptive father James Howlett also known as Logan/Wolverine.

She remembered when Erik Lensherr and a young professor Xavier visited her in a bar.

"Erik Lensherr"

"Prof-"

"Go fuck yourselves."

After getting her some food and beer, Weiss goes to the counter. A cross-bow shot is heard and she turns to see a bunch of hunters laughing at each other.

"These are for dad?" asked the clerk, her name tag reads "Nora"

"Yeah, he's a dead beat."

Weiss goes back to the cave and sets up the fire, she kills a few deer to along the way. She hears gunfire and runs to the location, there she spots a destroyed campsite, Weiss slides there to see bear tracks. As she follows the trail, she could tell that her friend is injured. There lying on the ground, near dead is the fallen bear. She notices that the arrow was a poison one, an illegal round. The bear painfully moans and telling by its body language, it wants to be killed.

"Please don't make me do this." she begs. The bear roars again, Weiss finally surrenders and her hands turn into fists with her claws extending. She puts the bear out of its misery. Weiss removes the arrow and knew where the hunter went: the bar.

"That bear, was this big." Ren extends his arms to imitate its size in an attempt to score with the bartender named Melanie. Beside Ren are other hunters, Ozpin and Adam. Weiss enters the bar.

"So, I heard you killed a bear."

"Yeah, it tried to kill my friend." Ren replied.

"Yeah...Did you have a crossbow?"

"Yep, one-hit and it was down."

Weiss chuckles a little.

"Strange..." she opens her mouth while trying to come up with a word.

"I don't remember that arrows don't kill bears that easily."

Ren looks at Ozpin alongside Adam. Ren makes a nervous smile and shrugs.

"Lucky shot I guess" Adam responded

Ren drinks his beer and puts it down, his hand is getting closer to Weiss's.

"Excuse me Ma'am, I didn't catch your name~"

"Howlett, Weiss Howlett."

Weiss pulls out the arrow and stabs on his hand. Ren screams in pain.

"You know, these rounds are illegal. Also, I recall that a bunch of fathers talking about how their sons stole their hunting weapons." She deepens the arrow into his hand. Ozpin smashes a beer bottle on her face and lets go, she turns to him with her face regenerating.

"Oh fuck, another mutant!" Ozpin panicked. Weiss punched him in the face then round house kicked him, Adam fires his shotgun only to miss. He fires but Weiss dodged the shots and slices the shotgun in half. She is about to thrust her claw into Adam.

"Enough!"

She turns to see Yang in front of the entrance alongside Rogue.

"What do you want?" she growls as she throws Adam to the ground.

"Its Ruby, she's been kidnapped." Weiss raises an eyebrow.

"She could be faking it." Weiss knew about Ruby's jobs, usually the main tool is deception.

"Its real this time."

"Sure" she sighs.

* * *

**Flushing, Queens, New York.**

Rhino rampages throughout the streets after he robbed a bank. He smashes a police car and lifts it. A helicopter has a lock on him but its is destroyed when he throws the totaled police car at it. A web flies on his face, he removes it.

"Spider-girl" he growls

On the building is Spider-girl (Also known as Blake Parker) sporting her black/white suit.

"Whats the with the horn Rhino? Excited to see me?" she mocks. Rhino jumps on the building, Blake shoot more webs at his face and kicks him in the face. The frustrated Rhino attempts to punch her but Blake does a back-flip and gets on Rhino's arm, she runs up to him and punches him in the face, Rhino responds by knocking her back causing her to crash at an ally.

She notices the two buildings.

"Hmmm..."

The Rhino jumps down to Blake, she responds by shooting a web towards him. The two foes collided while in mid-air, Blake punches him in the stomach then the face. She shoots another web towards the second building. The Rhino looks down to see a field of webs stuck together and gets stuck on them. Unknowingly, a camera takes a shot of the battle.

Blake removes her outfit and head towards the daily bugal. After Jameson retired, Glynda Goodwitch took up position as the new head of the daily bugal.

"Here are the photo's Ms Goodwitch."

Goodwitch looked at the photo's observantly, she noticed that most of them are Rhino. She grits her teeth.

"I don't want to see pictures of Rhino, I need pictures of spider-girl! Get it right next time Parker!"

Blake sighs.

"Yes Ma-"

"Although I admit these are good shots of the Rhino..."

Blake's frown turns into an optimistic smile.

"But next time I want you take a picture on who Spider-girl really is! I wanna see her hand on the cookie jar!"

Blake leaves her office. Glynda sighs.

"Someday, I don't know when, she's gonna find out that I know she's spider-girl." she sighs. Unlike Jameson, Glynda found out when Blake appears after Spider-girl does something.

Blake goes to her highschool.

"Hey Blake, that bow looks cute on you!"

"Thanks Kathy."

"Hey Blake, you look emo!"

"Up yours Jen."

"What did you say about my girl!?"

Blake goes to the mess hall after attending all classes. She notices that Ryan the jock is approaching her, he lifts Blake by the collar.

"You better take back what you said about my girl!"

"Um...Ryan, what would you say if you see a white-haired girl with metal claws and blonde one with pyro-kinetic powers.

"I'd call the white one a grandma and the other a whore!" suddenly he feels something sharp in his back.

" Put. Her. Down." Weiss growled.

Ryan puts Blake down.

"Hey guys!"

"We need to talk to you."

Weiss notices Jen and cuts her hair off with her claws. Jen looks down on her already cut hair in horror.

"What are going to do? Pull my hair?"

The three go to Blake's house and sit in the dining room.

"Lemme guess."

Yang looks at Weiss and she shrugs in response.

"3 tries."

"Sentinels."

"Nope."

"Anti-mutant thing."

"Nope."

"Ruby."

"Yes."

* * *

"Okay Vertigo, I need to get this off my chest." Ruby grimaced while being restrained in a iso-cube.

"You have the lamest super-power ever!"

"Oh shut up merc."

Ruby sighed, after she stole the tesseract, Ms Sinister captured her.

The door slides open to reveal Ms Sinister also known as Phyrrha Nikos alongside fellow mutate Blockbuster.

"Aw man, you still wear that black suit with cape thing? That's so mainstream even for you."

"I believe that's not something you should worry about."

Ruby turns to her.

"What? The fact that you look like you rubbed powder on your face and put black paint on yourself?"

Phyrrha starts laughing but stops.

"No, the fact that the tesseract I've taken from you is a fake and we assume that the real one is with you."

"Plot twist!"

"You will give me the tesseract so I will raise a mutate army from different universes to take over this world then the other universes!"

An explosion is heard.

"I'll retrieve it later."

The mutates go outside to see Yang, Weiss and Blake facing them. The two forces collide.

* * *

Ruby gets a water gun from her locker and loads it.

"Okay Ruby, one last shot to get out here...Your only hope."

She fires the water and it disables the lock controls.

"Now time to-"

Phyrrha crashes in the wall after being pummeled by Yang.

"Ruby!" she yells as Ruby leaves to the entrance.

"You are the most degrading!" as she gets up and throws a piece of the ground at Ruby.

Ruby runs to the hallway only to have her black her way.

"Repugnent!" she uses her telekinetic powers to lift a machine at Ruby, Ruby jumps over it and slides under her.

"Revolting example of a mutate with no place in this world!" She throws an explosive barrel at the mercenary sending her flying.

The tesseract starts glowing.

"Not a good idea Nikos!" A portal opens up in the sky.

"Chimichun-" Ruby is sucked into the sky.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Vale.**

"Hey Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that lesson about other worlds? And that there could be another version of ourselves there?"

"Yes?"

"It would really be exciting. I always wanted someone that understands me."

"Yeah, as if one Ruby is enough." Weiss painfully sighed

"Hey, what does that mean!?"

"Oh, nothing, your too stupid to understand."

"Hey take that back!"

Yang sighed, Ruby and Weiss always fought against each other while her and Blake are the bystanders. The sky turns dark.

"What the?" Jaune noticed as a portal opens up in the sky.

"-CHUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGAAAAAAA!" (Marvel) Ruby screamed as she fell.

"Is that...Ruby!?"

(Marvel) Ruby gets impaled on a tree. Team RWBY looked in horror especially Ruby who has a slash of blood on her face.

"Gah!"

"Oh come on! Better rip myself a new one! If you know what I mean~"

Just get yourself off that thing.


	2. OMG, I am so L33T

Ruby gets herself off the tree, she tumbles from its sides. The merc lands on the ground causing blood to splatter everywhere, she turns to the side and looks at the sky above her. She gets up to see herself, the redhead squints her eyes causing the other to do the same. (Marvel) Ruby gets up and looks at her surroundings, to her, its Disney world with a bunch of cosplayers.

"Um...Hey, me." (Marvel) Ruby turns to her counterpart. She looks around her surroundings again, everyone looks weird.

"Yeah, hey me." (Marvel) Ruby replied. She looks behind her and see's the dimensions Yang, Blake, and Weiss. They look different, while Blake still has that adorable bow on her head, Weiss looks like a rich girl while Yang looked more party-girl lish.

"Wow." she looked at Weiss. Her face turned approving.

"Well at least this one knows me."

"I think I liked it better when you were immortal and smelled funny." Weiss's eyes turned wide. She looked at (Marvel) Ruby in complete disgust.

"What is that suppose to mean!?"

"Well in my universe, your a bitch with metal claws that come out of your knuckles and a tomboy."

The white-haired girls eye twitched at the statement. She couldn't believe this!

"Anyway, I need to get some direct-" she notices Pyrrha Nikos among the crowd of confused students.

_"Great, she exist in here too." _

"Wow, this is like having a third sister!" Ruby excitedly squeed.

"I always liked twins."

(Marvel) Ruby pulls out her katana's.

"Excuse me. I see a potential member for Pyrrha Nikoses mutant army...Herself!" she dashes towards (RT) Pyrrha. The amazonian draws her xifelelin, switching it to sword mode. She blocks her attacks and trips (Marvel) Ruby but the mercenary does a back flip while firing her pistols. Team RWBY joins the battle.

"What do you have against Pyrrha!?" blared Weiss

"Hey, you could thank me for this!" replied (Marvel) Ruby.

"What do you mean thank you?" questioned Blake.

"Well the Pyrrha in my universe is a leader of a band of assassins called the marauders! She's evil, eeevvvvviiiiiiillllll. Well she started out good but turned batshit crazy when she started harming others, so yeah, I'm quite sure something similar will happen in this universe!"

"Pyrrha would never act like that! I understand the Pyrrha in your universe is evil but in this she's not, she's a good friend, a good ally and-" negotiated Jaune as he intervene's between the two sides.

"Hey Jaune, didn't you hear? An apple can get rotten! Turn on the theme song!"

The Marvel vs Capcom 3 Deadpool theme?

"Hell yeah!"

Sure.

"Where's that music coming from?" questioned Yang.

"I don't think were suppose to worry about that." Blake replied.

"Why?"

(Marvel) Ruby leaps towards them at a really extreme height. Yang fires her ember celia only for them to miss her, (Marvel) Ruby responds by pulling out her pistols, she aims them. She spins causing her to become a meteor shooting bullets at the team. They dodge it, (RT) Ruby switches crescent rose to its sniper rifle form and starts firing at her hurling counterpart. (Marvel) Ruby pulls out her katana's and slices the bullets to shreds.

"Katana rama chimichunga!"

(RT) Ruby shifts crescent rose to its sythe form and blocks the attack against (Marvel) Ruby. (Marvel) Ruby back flips after the attack and lands on her feet. The counterpart dashes towards her twin only to blocked by Pyyrha's shield, the two weapons clash against each other only to for the mercenary to leap over her, Pyrrha shifts her weapon into sword form colliding against (Marvel) Ruby's katana's. Jaun interrupts the clash as he swings his sword causing the opponents to split.

"Y-You stay away from her!" he extends his right foot forward and uses both of his hands on his swords handle. (Marvel) Ruby looks at him with unimpressed emotions while crickets click in the background making the situation awkward.

"Oh, that's my phone. Just for a sec." she turns on her Iphone that has a agent Carolina case on it.

"Yeah, hello? Oh hey Junior, hows S.H.I.E.L.D? Fury retired, man that's a bummer. Wait, your the new director!? I thought Hill was suppose to be the replacement. Um, I'm in an alternate dimension fighting another version of Pyrrha, she's good but I think she'll end up like our universes Pyyrha, ya'know, evil and crazy? Pretty much. Oh, Yang and the others are coming? When are they going to pick me up? THREE MONTHS!? WHAT HAPPENED!?"

* * *

_S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters, Austin Texas. _

"Yeah, Ms Sinister grabbed the tesseract when you teleported. After a brief scuffle, the tesseract was damaged in the process, so far we sent it to Asgard and the message from Thor stated it will take three months to repair it." (Marvel) Junior replied.

"Oh my God!"

"I know how you feel Ruby. But what Thor said is right, it'll take some time."Agent Burnie replied on the coms.

"Just hang tight." Agent Geoff advised.

"Damn it." Ruby logs off.

"Hey agent Monty? How long she'll last?"

"Dunno, maybe one minute!" Agent Monty replied causing him to laugh histerically.

* * *

(Marvel) Ruby puts away her phone. The mercenary round house kicks Jaun in the face and aims her gun at him. Suddenly, a magical sphere surrounds her.

"What the hell!?" she turns to see Glynda Goodwitch using her wand.

"Magic powers? Ha! Gaaaaaayyy!"

"What is going on here Mr Arc?"

"She fell from another dimension and...Mistook her for her dimensions Pyrrha, who is evil and stuff."

"What?"

"He's saying that this Ruby, isn't our Ruby but a Ruby with regenerative powers and is from another dimension and had huge misunderstanding between all of us." Pyrrha explained.

"That is...One of the worst lies I have ever heard!"

"You didn't see the portal?"

"I did Mr Arc, but I didn't see anything appear from it. Ms Rose, report to the main office for explusion!"

"Ms Goodwitch, I'm over here" waved (RT) Ruby, the hunteresses eyes grew wide.

"Then...I'll have to tell this to Ozpin."

* * *

"So, your from a another dimension..." Ozpin observed the restrained mutant.

"Yes Harry potter, I am." she replied while making a derp-face and smiling.

"How did you get here anyway? Was it to harm one of my students?" The professor looked observantly at her.

"Well, there was this thing called the tesseract and it could teleport people to other realms. I stole it in a job so I could return it to the person who hired me, too bad my universes Pyrrha caught up to me."

"I assume that you used it to escape from her."

"Well, kind of. During a fight, Pyrrha went all rage at me and threw me into a wall causing the tesseract to activate and teleport me here. They said I'll be stranded here for three months, but I've been through worse!" she flexes her arm. Ozpin felt like she needs a home.

"How about this." the professor rises from his seat, the mercenary looks at him.

"Promise me you'll never harm a student."

"Okay? Fine."

"Here's the deal, in order for you to have a home, you must become a beacon academy student." (Marvel) Ruby's eyes turned wide.

"Uh...How does this school work?"

"Were a school devoted in training others to fight beasts called the grim, and you have the potential, you'll be assigned to team...

* * *

"For the first time, Ruby scares me." commented Weiss while observing the damage. She stutters at the sight at (Marvel) Ruby's wound healing and it looked painful as heck. The four walk to their dorm and noticed that there's an extra letter on their team name.

The signs reads: **RWBYR**


	3. The first mission

"My God...Ozpin is trying to make our lives more miserable." Weiss stared at the new sign in dorm. For the minute there, they thought (Marvel) Ruby was in prison but made her a student of beacon! The heiress imagined all the damage two Ruby's could cause in the process, they might even destroy the entire school! The team looked at each other wearily, wondering if they should either open the door and endure the damage the regenerative psychopath has done or walk away somewhere else and wait till she's asleep. Yang nodded her head and she opened the door.

The room still looks the same, except more cleaner and sleek. They wondered if (Marvel) Ruby is still in initiation but their guesses were proven wrong once they saw her katana's leaning on the couch.

"This will be the day we open the door~" (Marvel) Ruby sang along they lyrics as she head down stair while listening to (RT) Ruby's headset.

"Hey, those are mine!" (Marvel) Ruby kept on going to the kitchen due to the fact these type of headphones are really loud. She puts on a baker hat and puts flour and dough. She fries it till they are soft and fluffy.

"I love the smell of pancakes in the morning!" she excitedly cheered while trying to sound like a drill seargent. The group stared in awe as (Marvel) Ruby makes pancake in haste for them, it appears each on of them is a different flavor matching each teams color, which Yang had to admit, it is cute.

"Smells like victory!" she proudly exclaimed. She flips all four pancakes on each plate and places them on the table. (RT) Ruby taps (Marvel) Ruby in the back causing the new student to turn around. (RT) Ruby points at her ear telling her about the headphones, the mercenary removes her headphones.

"Yes?"

"Those are my headphones!"

"Ohhhh, right." she gives them back to Ruby.

"I suggest we shouldn't eat those pancakes..." wearily warned Blake, after all, they've been made by someone who tried to kill them!

"Hey, these are pretty good!" Too late, Yang ate a pancake which matches her color. Weiss shrugs and eats one.

"Wow..."

Blake facepalms and eats one. Its tastes like chocolate, which she likes.

"Jeez Ruby, your one heck of a cook."

(RT) Ruby pokes her red velvet pancake in suspicion with a fork. She sighs and eats it pleasently.

"So why did you make these?" Yang asked as she gulps down her pancake.

"Well, its my way of saying sorry for what happened."

"Apology accepted then!" Team RWBYR happily eat their meal.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D prison facility**

Pyrrha Nikos sat on her cell, she observed that the bars are made of adamantium which is impossible to lift using her telekinetic ability. Mr Sinister could do it, but her powers have come so far yet so little. She drinks her coffee and looks at the poster on the wall, it shows a cat dangling from a tree with a text reading "hang in there kitty!"

The marauder leader sighs, sometimes she wishes they give her a better poster. Wait...

"Hey, I request a new poster!" she asks the ultron-like prison guard like robot. The guard turns and his HUD flips on showing each poster.

"Generating new poster."

Pyrrha falls silent in disappointment as the poster digitally shifts into numerous images.

"You thought it was that easy, didn't you?" asks the robot.

"Oh shut up, I'll pick the agent York one."

Hank Pym watches over the small facility along with other S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers.

"I'll be taking a break, you watch over it." The blonde haired soldier nods.

The soldier turns to the small prison facility and grins as his eyes begin to blow yellow

* * *

Team RWBYR heads to professor Ozpin's office, it appears that they have an assignment. The students look on in confusion as they saw (Marvel) Ruby walk among them.

"Holy shit, its the girl that fell out of the portal!"

"I've heard she could regenerate her body parts!"

(Marvel) Ruby puts on her shades and turn to the students.

"I accept any requests for autographs!"

The five enter Ozpin's office for a mission debriefing.

"It appears there has been a spike of grim activity somewhere in the green plain ruins."

"Ruins?"

"It was after the grim-human war." explained Blake. Ozpin began debriefing them about the creatures that are occupying the area, typical beowolves and ursa's.

"Its just shooting at animals, this will be easy as heck!" (Marvel) Ruby said.

"Trust me, its a lot harder."

(Marvel) Ruby grins.

* * *

Team RWBYR head towards the two mountains that are an entrance to the plain ruins. The walls are covered in markings depicting combat between Grimm and human forces.

"Seriously, these are animals, they're easy to kill!"

"Its not like that." Blake stated

"So technically were just animal control?"

"The creatures in your world maybe different but ours are far more dangerous." the ninja replied.

"Guys, I see a light!"

The exit reveals the plain ruins, pillars of a lost civilization littered the place covered in moss and grass. A temple is seen on top of one of the mountains. Nothing much to see, just a bunch of trees and grass. The five walk down the path leading to where the Grimm activity is, passing by electric turbines along the way.

(Marvel) Ruby breaths the fresh air.

"You seem to like this place." Yang observed.

"Yeah, reminds of my home in California!"

"Cali what now?" The confused blonde asked.

"Never mind."

The five stop to see a horde of beowolves and Ursa's raiding a small farming village. So far the villagers are trying to do their best to fend off the monster but are failing already.

"Okay, were going to do this as a team." (RT) Ruby stated.

"Yeah, I had a team." (Marvel) Ruby haugtingly said.

"Their dead to me" he voice shifts into a really deep one.

"Oh righty then. What the plan sis?" asked Yang.

"Well-Where Ruby 2?"

"Guys?" Blake pointed.

(Marvel) Ruby leaps in the air and fires her dual pistols at the creatures, one of the bullets hits one of the creatures in the head, killing it instantly. A beowolf lunges towards the mercenary only to be sliced in half by her katana's, (Marvel) Ruby raises both of them and stabs an Ursa in the arms, she back flips from its head and aims her pistol at it then fires.

Another beast raises its arms at (Marvel) Ruby but it is dispatched when Blake uses gambol shroud at it, causing the beast to topple on the ground. Meanwhile Yang fires a right hook at a beowolf then an uppercut, she grabs it by the head and flips it over. Ruby swing her crescent rose at an Ursa, it raises its head and roars causing Ruby to smirk ad fire its hidden barrel, blowing its head off.

More beasts appear, (Marvel) Ruby throws a grenade at them, destroying two houses in the process. She opens her magic satchel and pulls out dual semi-automatic shotguns and continues to destroy any opposition in her path, including the other houses.

"What do you think your doing!?" yelled (RT) Ruby.

"Doing are job!" (Marvel) Ruby fires her shotgun towards a Grimm that was lunging towards her and her counterpart.

"By destroying homes!?"

"Hell yeah!" (Marvel) Ruby replied as she throws another grenade as if it was garbage, killing four Ursa's and ten beowolves. The beasts begin to retreat as Weiss opens up a fire spell.

"Whatever that works in your universe, doesn't apply here!" (RT) Ruby angrily stated.

"Thank you for saving our village." the old woman said.

"No problem, sorry about your some of your homes." (RT) Ruby apologized, she glares at the mercenary.

"That's okay."

(Marvel) Ruby stares at the old woman's eyes, something wasn't right here. As the rest of the team left, (Marvel) Ruby remained.

"Um, were going now."

The old womans eyes began to glow fiery yellow causing (Marvel) Ruby to pull out her katana's. The rest of the villagers pull out axes and swords.


End file.
